Apple White/cartoon
Apple White debuted in the cartoon series in the Chapter 1 webisode "The World of Ever After High", which premiered on May 30, 2013. She is voiced by Jonquil Goode in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 1 Webisodes Over an undetermined time period, Apple participates in the Legacy Day rehearsals, hangs out with Briar, accompanies Daring to the castleteria, and witnesses Raven reject her destiny. She will make her Legacy Day pledge as she is cheered on by all her friends. Right now, as the new school year commences, Apple is excited about Legacy Day and happily meets up with her friends. She arranges for her and Raven to room together and surprise-decorates Raven's side of the room, oblivious when her new roommate responds distraughtly. The next day, the Legacy Day rehearsals are held and Apple enthusiastically participates. Raven, on the other hand, implies that she rejects her destiny, putting Apple's in danger and thus upsetting her. Headmaster Grimm notices and puts Apple on the job of getting Raven back in line. She will urge Raven to make her pledge during the Legacy Day ceremony, but in present time, Apple and Daring meet with Raven and Dexter in the castleteria and have an uneasy conversation. Later that day, she arranges for her and Raven to room together and surprise-decorates Raven's side of the room, oblivious when her new roommate responds distraughtly. The next day, the Legacy Day rehearsals are held and Apple enthusiastically participates. Raven, on the other hand, implies that she rejects her destiny, putting Apple's in danger and thus upsetting her. Apple joins an intervention, organized by Headmaster Grimm and Baba Yaga, to get Raven back on the wrong path. When it's her turn, she brings up that Raven spilled ink all over her new ball gown, which befits an evil queen, but then apologized, ruining the opportunity to be evil. Trying to improve her hair, Raven uses magic that ends up altering the personality of Apple's magic mirror. Apple figures it's Raven's doing, but pretends not to suspect a thing. She accepts Raven's promise to find her a new mirror, but when that yields nothing, she waits until she confesses and allows Raven to make it up to her by filling in for the mirror. For the first time ever, Apple has an opponent for the job of royal student council president: Madeline Hatter. This causes much tension between the Royals and the Rebels, which Madeline suggests to be solved by her and Apple becoming co-presidents. Apple readily accepts the offer. To avoid a bad grade in Science and Sorcery, Apple attends a study party hosted by Briar. Apple attends Grimmnastics class. She attends Science and Sorcery. In the hours leading up to the Legacy Day ceremony, Apple tries to keep an eye on Raven, but fails. When the ceremony takes place, Apple eagerly signs the Storybook of Legends, but it ends up for naught because Raven refuses to sign. Apple runs off in tears. Apple and Raven stop a food fight between the Royals and Rebels, but start it again soon after. She argues with Raven about her not following her destiny. TV specials Apple will make her Legacy Day pledge as she is cheered on by all her friends. Right now, as the new school year commences, Apple is excited about Legacy Day and happily meets up with her friends. She arranges for her and Raven to room together and surprise-decorates Raven's side of the room, oblivious when her new roommate responds distraughtly. She will urge Raven to make her pledge during the Legacy Day ceremony, but in present time, Apple and Daring meet with Raven and Dexter in the castleteria and have an uneasy conversation. The next day, the Legacy Day rehearsals are held and Apple enthusiastically participates. Raven, on the other hand, implies that she rejects her destiny, putting Apple's in danger and thus upsetting her. Headmaster Grimm notices and puts Apple on the job of getting Raven back in line. In the hours leading up to the Legacy Day ceremony, Apple tries to keep an eye on Raven, but fails. When the ceremony takes place, Apple eagerly signs the Storybook of Legends, but it ends up for naught because Raven refuses to sign. Apple runs off in tears. Chapter 2 Webisodes Apple watches Blondie's MirrorCast. Apple hangs out in the halls and gets courted by princes. Apple meets Ashlynn at the Glass Slipper and gushes about True Hearts Day. When she doesn't seem enthusiastic, Apple asks what is bothering her, but Ashlynn avoids answering. She witnesses Ashlynn and Hunter Huntsman holding hands in public and revealing their secret relationship. When interviewed about Ashlynn and Hunter, she expresses worry about their futures. Apple tells Ashlynn about her worries as a friend. Apple gets her hair done at the Tower Salon. She witnesses Ashlynn breaking up with Hunter, and even though she thinks it's the right thing, she looks guilty. Apple attends the True Hearts Day dance. When Ashlynn gets back together with Hunter and calls herself a Rebel, Apple gives her Heart Tree blossom to her, reaffirming their friendship even though she still doesn't approve. To spite Raven for taking Princessology, Apple takes what she assumes is Raven's favorite class: Home Evilnomics. She struggles with the first assignment, as she is unable to turn her animal evil. Finally, with a bit of trickery, Apple produces a menacing ram. Baba Yaga gives her a D minus minus. Apple, satisfied with the results, tells Raven that she passed her first project. Raven tells her that she quit Princessology almost immediately, meaning Apple is stuck in a difficult class for nothing. On Apple's birthday, the school celebrates by throwing a cake-baking contest. Apple's mood is dampened when she finds out Raven is entering with a non-poisonous cake. Later, when she judges the cakes, she is pleasantly surprised to see Blondie turn into a bird after eating Raven's cake. She hugs Raven gratefully, unaware that Briar is behind everything. Apple enters the Royal beauty pageant and attends the rehearsals. She gets inspired by Cedar's words of the true meaning of beauty, and decides to re-invent the contest, such as changing the debate topic. At the beauty pageant, she gives a meaningful speech about the true meaning of beauty. Apple reminds Raven about the online-only test. Apple panics along with the rest of her friends and tries to find out who the culprit is. Apple is in the crowd at the talent show and cheers for both Sparrow and Raven's acts. Apple exclaims in surprise of how many unrelated Charmings there are. She compliments Blondie's presentation. Apple and Daring have a chat in front of the school. She gets interviewed by Poppy. She and Raven play video games together in the student lounge. Apple attends Madeline's tea party. Apple is curious of what she might have for breakfast. She finds a mother duck and her hatchlings cross the street with a horse sprinting towards them. She commands the horse to stop and vows to ensure safety. She sets up a new rule at school, which everyone appears to flow with. She solves an argument between Hunter and Sparrow. She saves "Jack" and "Jill" from being kept in the well. Apple gets a distress call and ziplines to the rescue. Apple encourages Lizzie to do a motivational speech for the girls, however it comes out a bit off. That being said, she quits the croquet team. The next day, she receives an apology from Lizzie. She demonstrates how a Royal should act. Apple's dreams after Thronecoming are to follow up with tradition even more by helping others. Using her powers, Apple summons repair men to help Humphrey. She affirms that a great form of repayment is by paying it forward. TV specials Apple hangs out in the halls and gets courted by princes. Apple meets Ashlynn at the Glass Slipper and gushes about True Hearts Day. When she doesn't seem enthusiastic, Apple asks what is bothering her, but Ashlynn avoids answering. She witnesses Ashlynn and Hunter holding hands in public and revealing their secret relationship. When interviewed about Ashlynn and Hunter, she expresses worry about their futures. Apple tells Ashlynn about her worries as a friend. She witnesses Ashlynn breaking up with Hunter, and even though she thinks it's the right thing, she looks guilty. Apple attends the True Hearts Day dance. When Ashlynn gets back together with Hunter and calls herself a Rebel, Apple gives her Heart Tree blossom to her, reaffirming their friendship even though she still doesn't approve. Apple votes for Raven as Thronecoming Queen. During float building, Apple has a small argument with Raven, but explains to her how much she cares. She visits Heritage Hall. Apple is cut in her Student Council meeting as Raven wants to sign the Storybook. She attends the Fitting Ballroom and is psyched for Raven to sign, however Briar is angered how Apple makes it sound so easy. Apple is part of the Thronecoming parade. Discovering that the book is a fake, Apple, Raven and Madeline seek for the help of Giles Grimm. The next day, Apple and the others sneak off during the time of the bookball match, yet they are followed by various friends. She and Raven manually try opening the book, but are unsuccessful. She leaps into the book's portal after Raven and end up inside the book. Apple is stuck in Briar's story due to her accidental prick on the finger. Apple is then rescued by Briar and brought back to the headquarters of Giles. She attends the Thronecoming dance and alongside Raven, they confront the Headmaster. Chapter 3 Webisodes Apple spots Jack Horner partake of Ginger's food. Apple assists Ashlynn with the planning of the fashion show. Apple has a cup of coffee with Ashlynn. She hears that Ashlynn receives an invitation to a Blue Moon Forest Fest and is delighted for her friend. She's unfortunately unable to go to the forest fest with Ashlynn due to an event with Daring. Apple reassures Raven that her date is going to be fine. She later appears at the multi-hex with Daring. TV specials Apple and Raven decorate trees for the Spring Fairest. She sits and has a drink with her friends. Apple and Raven walk over to the Chef Showdown center, where they find no judges or students present. Apple is overjoyed that the Storybook of Legends has been returned to Ever After. She hugs Alistair in thanks. After discovering the book is a fake, the Headmaster hands Apple the book and she reads a riddle off it, turning into an opposite version of herself (with luminous purple eye color). She shows this by dumping the book in Ashlynn's hands and cheating in the Chef Showdown, mocking Raven afterwards which is definitely unlike her. Apple is found by Holly and Raven in the hallways, shutting a cowardly Daring in a locker. After name-calling them, Apple walks off with an evil grin on her face, hatching up a plan to rig Ever After. Apple forces Daring outside and sneaks up to Lizzie's dorm room, where she swipes the map book and jumps off the balcony, falling on a bush. Apple and Daring follow the map's directions. She throws a tantrum but the well appears right behind her. Knowing that Daring has turned, Apple calls on Ashlynn and Hunter's help to plug the well up of its wonder, succeeding and making an escape without any trouble to Book End. Raven and the girls go after Apple and they beg her for the book, but at the last minute, Apple refuses and they all get consumed by the curse. Apple taunts the Wonderlandians by saying "they're too late". As soon as they break the spell Apple was under, she regrets her actions and, without hesitation, she gives them back the map book to fix everything. Apple and her friends rejoice that the Spring Fairest is back on and they enjoy a carefree day together. Gallery Webisode gallery The World of Ever After High - Blondie interviews.jpg The World of Ever After High - Cerise has a cold.jpg True Reflections - don't sing.jpg True Reflections - Raven breaks character.jpg Maddie-in-Chief - Apple's confident.jpg Maddie-in-Chief - question for Apple.jpg Briar's Study Party - group concern.jpg Briar's Study Party - Briar fast asleep.jpg The Day Ever After - all-inclusive food fight.jpg Class Confusion - evil assignment.jpg The Beautiful Truth - true beauty.jpg The Beautiful Truth - Daring chooses himself.jpg MirrorNet Down - bandwidth problems.jpg Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party - something's off.jpg Maddie's Hat-tastic Party - awkward dancing.jpg Apple's Princess Practice - apples for breakfast.jpg Apple's Princess Practice - Apple's vow.jpg Apple's Princess Practice - Apple's smile.jpg And the Thronecoming Queen is... - winner to be announced.jpg Best Feather Forward - Apple offers assistance.jpg TV special gallery The Tale of Legacy Day - happy Apple.jpg Thronecoming - Heritage Hall introduction.jpg Thronecoming - Apple reaches out to Briar.jpg Thronecoming - Briar snaps at Apple.jpg Thronecoming - Heritage Hall.jpg Spring Unsprung - mad at Kitty.jpg Spring Unsprung - Apple cheats.jpg Way Too Wonderland - promo image.jpg Notes * The cartoon model of Apple sports red earrings throughout Chapter 1. Starting Chapter 2, the model is drawn with golden earrings as per the 'Signature - Royals' doll. Category:Chapter 1 characters Category:Chapter 2 characters Category:Chapter 3 characters Category:A Tale of Two Tales characters Category:True Hearts Day characters Category:Thronecoming characters Category:Spring Unsprung characters